


The Clan

by ViperFang



Category: Elder Scrolls, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Daedric Princes Have Had Their Fun in this Universe, Dovahzul, Intelligent Monsters, Monster Monarchy's Unique Political Landscape, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperFang/pseuds/ViperFang
Summary: Tsuna and his mother are part of a species called Monsters, they come from an entirely different world, but Nana decided to move to Earth after she got permission from her Father the High King. With Tsuna's Awakening coming ever closer what will Tsuna and his mom do when The World's Greatest Hitman Reborn comes on Tsuna's 14th birthday in order to make him the 10th Boss of Vongola? The current title is temporary. Suggestions very much appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

The Clan   
Chapter 1: Prologue  
My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I and my mother are a part of a clan who can transform into different types of monsters. It is unknown what monster one would turn into until they turn 16, but before they do extreme caution should be taken during the six months before as the person in question would be extremely aggressive and easy to anger, some have even exhibited a maybe temporary personality change. This is caused by the preparation for the first change on their sixteenth birthday some even exhibit behavior pertaining to the monster they would turn into for example a person who would turn into a Qurupeco would sing and attempt to mimic the roars of other monsters but mostly fail as their vocal cords have not yet adapted to do so yet. Most behaviors exhibited are much more subtle but as I said that was an example. 

It is not known when we first started to transform into these creatures. Ever since before the first civilization my clan could turn into these beings. We have since created our own world connected to this one called Alternis Terra meaning Alternate Earth creative I know. Alternis Terra is a world where we monsters can roam around in our true form, though most just call it Terra. The humans there have no problem with us usually though sometimes a monster would go berserk and attack human settlements when that happens humans called Monster Hunters would track down the monster who attacked to either subdue it or kill it if it can't be subdued and reasoned with. Some monsters though cannot be reasoned with like the Deviljho a monster with an insatiable hunger, those who become a Deviljho are usually killed so they do not destroy Terra’s ecosystems it is viewed as a mercy killing because a Deviljho eats everything it can humans, family members, it’s own tail nothing is safe from its jaws. 

Most of the time humans would form a partnership with a monster, the partnership will last the human’s entire lifetime as the monster would most likely have a longer lifespan. There are exceptions though. Such as when a monster dies with its human or when a monster has a lifespan equal to or less than a human’s lifespan. A monster would usually be partners with an entire family line when one partner dies their son or daughter becomes its new partner. Not all monsters partner with a human though sometimes they never partner with a human at all. Some monsters choose to partner with other monsters or never partner at all.  
Some partnerships results with the monster mating the human, like what happened with my mother and my father. My father is a human and my mother a monster though my father does not know of my mother being a monster as my father is not a resident of Terra. He lives on Earth and he met my mother in a place called Japan. 

My mother had grown bored with Terra as there was nothing interesting there for her anymore as she had explored it all. She was always curious of Earth so one day she asked His Majesty Lotdovthur(Great Dragonkind Overlord) if she could visit Earth and live there for a few years. Lotdovthur is the current High King of Alternis Terra and my mother's father that makes my mother the heir to the throne and the High Princess, but do not be mistaken my mother is a force to be reckoned with. Do not underestimate her at all or you shall face the consequences. My mother hates being underestimated as she is one of the most powerful Elder Dragons out there. Her name is LotVithJud(Great Serpent Queen) and she is a Shah Dalamander. 

I know you must be wondering if my mother is LotVithJud who is Sawada Nana? Well, they are the same person to tell you the truth. My mother like the rest of the clan has a human form. We monsters are born in our human form and when we turn 16 we finally transform into our monster form for the first time. After our sixteenth birthday, our aging can slow down significantly depending on what monster we are. My mother is around 1,000 years old and my grandfather? He’s around 3,000. Amazing right? 

Now around 20 years ago my mother left Terra. She soon met my father Sawada Iemitsu and eventually married him. I can sort of see what she saw in him I guess. She must have sensed the Flames in him a previously unattainable power for us monsters, but I can use them since I am half human. One day I can return to Terra and disperse the gene that allows me to use my Flames. I still don’t understand how she genuinely fell for him though…

They had me the first Half-Monster born to an Elder Dragon and a Flame Active Human soon after their marriage, that was 10 years ago and now me and my mother live in Namimori, Japan alone waiting for the day my Father dies so that we can leave for Alternis Terra and so that I can take my place as the High Prince the second in line for the throne after my mother. 

-Chapter One End-


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Tsuna the young prince of Terra. In this chapter, the unique political landscape of Terra is described a little, something is done about the failure of a science teacher, and you learn some tidbits about the culture on Terra.

The Clan  
Chapter 2: The Beginning of The End

“Tsuna! Time to wake up you have school today!” Nana Sawada yelled up the stairs to her soon to be 14-year-old-son. 

She heard a thump signifying her son’s unpleasant waking. She shook her head, that happens every school day. Tsuna really loves his sleep. The boy is always in a bad mood when he can’t sleep as much as he wants. He is preparing for his awakening on his 16th birthday. On his 16th birthday, he will turn into a Monster as Tsuna and his Mother are both part of a clan or species of people who can transform into a Monster form. Nana Sawada is a Shah Dalamadur a 1,444 foot long snake-like Elder Dragon. 

Her father, High King LotDovThur has grown weary of being King and is eager for the day Tsuna transforms, his Awakening, for the first time as he and his mother agreed to return home for a visit. They will have to register Tsuna’s Monster form and his new name when they visit after his first transformation. It is the law after all.

The Awakening is the actual term for the first transformation a Monster goes through on their 16th birthday. Tsuna is 13 years old right now his 14th birthday is in two weeks, he only has a little over 2 years until he transforms. 

Nana sighed she regrets marrying Iemitsu as she wanted Tsuna to actually feel the love of a father before he is thrown into his responsibilities as High Prince. Once he turns 16 he will no longer be a child under monster law but an adult. 

Nana loves Iemitsu really, but he is the most foolish human she has ever met. She knows he has lied to her the entirety of their marriage, but she does not have the heart to divorce him. She really wished that he would just come home and explain the real reason why he never visits anymore. The last time he visited he brought his idiot of a boss with him and she nearly killed the old fool, how dare he try and take away Tsuna’s beautiful soul fire, he is currently the only Monster with the ability to use them he was lucky that he left before she realized what he did to him! Nana had quickly brought him to Lord Kirin as he is the leading mind on Soul Fire and he found a seal on Tsuna’s wonderful orange flame. Lord Kirin had called on an old friend of his by the name of Daemon Spade. 

Daemon, a man with powerful Mist Flames, was enraged that someone was foolish enough to even think about putting a seal on someone let alone a five-year-old. The effects that Flame Sealing has on the one sealed are horrendous they would be lucky if they just end up with no balance, a severe learning disability, and unable to do anything right! That is the best case scenario for someone who was sealed at any point in their life let alone someone who was sealed at the age of five like Tsuna was. Had Nana not immediately brought Tsuna to Lord Kirin and got him checked he would have died at age six. 

Daemon unsealed Tsuna right then and there. Tsuna had actually gotten really sick just from having the seal on him for the few days it took to get him to Lord Kirin, he was bedridden for days after the seal was removed, waiting for his Flames to recover. The whole time Daemon was caring for him, they bonded over the experience as Tsuna views Daemon as his savior. Tsuna really came to adore Daemon and is in return. In fact, Daemon is going to come over tomorrow after Tsuna comes home from school. He is going to take him to Akihabara, the anime district in Tokyo, for an early birthday present as he will be away for the next three months on business regarding some foolish idiot in China. Daemon didn’t say what the idiot did to get on his bad side, but it was bad enough that it needed Daemon’s personal touch. Nana almost feels pity for him. Almost.

The mother finished making her son’s breakfast and lunch as the young monster finally came down the stairs. 

“Good morning, Monah,” Tsuna said rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

Monah means mother in Dovahzul the official language of Alternis Terra. Tsuna yawned as he sat down to eat his breakfast which consisted of healthy foods with a lot of protein, carbs and essential vitamins and minerals. He did need as much energy as possible to prepare for his Awakening. Nana sat down to eat with her son, saying nothing as he would not be able to respond properly until he was more awake which will not occur until he finishes breakfast and had his morning coffee. The female inhaled her own cup with appreciation. Coffee is actually very healthy for Monsters and is considered a delicacy depending on how it’s made. You can even say that it is essential to proper growth in young Monsters. As such Coffee is highly valued by all Monsters. 

After Nana finished her breakfast she took her plate and prepared a nutrient shake for the youngling so he could drink it on his way to school. After breakfast, he finally looked awake. 

“Good morning Kul, how was your sleep?” Nana asked her son. Kul means son or child in Dovahzul. Tsuna yawned.

“I slept well, but I want more sleep. How about you?” Nana smiled and handed the shake to him. 

“I slept really good, thank you.” The seemingly normal teenager looked at the clock and sighed. 

“It’s almost time for me to go…” She brought her son into a hug. 

“I know you don’t like school and I’m sorry, but you have to go even though I would prefer that you get to rest all day until you’re Awakening, human children are required to go to school and it is suspicious when they don’t. If we want to keep up our facade we have to behave like humans would.” 

Tsuna hugged his mother back “I know I can’t wait until we can permanently move back to Terra, I miss grandfather and Lord Kirin.” Nana and Tsuna hugged for a moment until Tsuna pulled away and looked at the time. 

“I have to get going Mom, I really don’t want to be late.” He sighed.

Nana laughed “That little Cloud is really serious about protecting his chosen territory isn’t he?” Tsuna looked annoyed and nodded.

”He takes protecting a school much too seriously, if I didn’t know any better I would think he was a Rathalos.” Nana laughed and nodded.

Tsuna said goodbyes to his mother and left for school. As he was walking he thought about his upcoming birthday, he only had 2 years until his Awakening. He wondered what Monster he will turn into, he will most likely be an Elder Dragon as he comes from a long line of Elder Dragons. He really wanted to be a Kirin like Lord Kirin. Lord Kirin is the ruler of all Kirin as such his name was changed to Kirin upon his coronation. Tsuna will be officially named when he Awakens and his Monster form is known. 

All Monsters have two names a human name and a monster one. Depending on the circumstances one name is used over the other. A monster gains their monster name after their Awakening. Names a very important to the Monsters and no monster has the same name. 

Tsuna yawned and chugged the last of his nutrient shake putting the reusable bottle away in his backpack. As he reached the gate of the school he saw Hibari Kyoya standing guard over the entrance to his territory. Tsuna nodded to acknowledge the ruler of the territory Namimori Middle School stood on. Hibari ignored him as Tsuna went through the gates heading to his homeroom. 

Tsuna was tired of the predictability of the humans, they did the same thing every day with little to no variety. It reminded him of the definition of insanity, what did it say exactly? If you do the same thing over and over again expecting a different outcome that's insanity. It also reminded him of Vaas but that's just because he just finished Far Cry 3 yesterday. 

Tsuna walked into his homeroom class and sat down at his seat near the back. He sighed as he spotted Takeshi Yamamoto surrounded by his so-called friends, did he not see that they were just using him? He realized what those people were doing long ago, was Yamamoto simply too dense to realize it? Or is he simply ignoring it and doing what the other humans expect him to do? Either way, he didn’t understand why he still let them hang off him like that. It confused him greatly. He would have eaten them already. At least that was a fantasy that would carry him through the rest of the day.

Don’t even get him started on Kyoko Sasagawa. Is she oblivious on purpose or is it a mask? It might be a mask, but he really couldn’t tell. If it is she probably uses it to fend off that idiot Kensuke Mochida’s unwanted advances. Even a blind person can tell she’s not into him, yet he can’t take no for an answer, what a fool. One of these days he’s going to be arrested for sexual harassment if this keeps up. Tsuna took a moment to wonder what Mochida would taste like, disgusting probably. 

Now Hana Kurokawa, on the other hand, is a truly fierce female, she knows what she wants and doesn't let anyone or anything get in her way. She is Kyoko’s friend and she actually has common sense which is ironically a rarity. She is protective of Kyoko and doesn't let the more foolish human males do anything stupid to Kyoko or any other female. 

Seriously what is wrong with some of these people!? Do they want to get arrested for sexual harassment or something?! Do these fools have any decency or self-respect? They even go after feminine looking males, for the love of Amatsu, what is wrong with these crazy males!?

Amatsu above he really wants to eat them, he forgot how many times they cornered him in order to “get some” fools. He thought they would give up after he broke that one guy’s, whose name he didn’t even bother to remember, arm. Just because he looks frail and weak didn’t mean he was! He’s a monster for Amatsu’s sake he was much stronger than any human his age and size.

Well let’s see them try again after his Awakening, he will definitely eat them then. He will enjoy it too. He really couldn’t understand why they forced themselves on others, not even the most desperate monster would force themselves on another, it does help that the attempt would end in the attacker's death or at the very least a permanent wound- but he was getting off topic.

He turned away from the humans to look out the window, he sighed, he couldn’t wait until Iemitsu died, he could finally live his life as he wanted then. Instead of being trapped on this boring planet and being forced to play by the human’s rules. He could be living on Terra, his rightful home as High Prince as he should already be. Is it cruel that all he wants is for Iemitsu to drop dead? By human standards yes, but by monster standards? Tsuna or his mother should have already had him killed a long time ago. 

You see, Monsters don’t care about the human concept of respecting your father or mother if they only contributed to their DNA. A Monster’s progenitor was honored depending on whether or not if they were good parents. Meaning they actually stayed and raised the kid instead of leaving and only visiting once to seal said kids Flames, which would have ended with the kid’s slow and painful death had the other not realized something was wrong and took them to a Flame expert and got them unsealed, but he wasn't mad or anything, what gave that idea? 

Regardless he really wanted Iemitsu dead. 

The bell rang signifying the start of class. Tsuna sighed, he was sighing a lot today, it’s already been a long day and it was only the start of the first period and of course, his first class happens to be his most hated, Science. Oh how he loathed Nezu Dohachiro the science teacher, but more like a bully. If a student doesn't get good scores on the tests he loves so much you can bet your ass that he’s going to make their lives as miserable as he can. Amatsu forbid that you actually get good scores without spending all your free time studying he will really make your life hell.

Tsuna wondered why Hibari didn’t kick him out. Tsuna knows for a fact that many students have reported him in the past so why hasn't he been bitten to death yet? Is it because he graduated from a good college? If so, the number of reports made on him should at least have caused some type of investigation. How suspicious. 

As Dohachiro walked into the class he promptly started calling out roll. He went through the list of names and stopped on his. What a coincidence.

“Let's see if our wonderful prodigy is actually here today, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Tsuna raised his hand and said here. Dohachiro sneered “So you have decided to grace us with your presence huh? What, got bored pretending to be sick at home?” 

Tsuna showed no emotion. 

“No, sir” How it disgusted him having to be respectful to this poor excuse of a human, he would be better suited as a meal. One day, he will be. The young Monster wondered how he would taste slowly roasted with onion, chilies, pepper and other spices. Tsuna daydreamed of the day. He couldn’t wait. Dohachiro made a disgusted sound snapping, Tsuna out of his pleasant daydream, and moved on he knew that trying to rile Tsuna up would yield no reaction. 

The rest of the class dragged on as Dohachiro taught the class what Tsuna already knew. He was the soon to be High Prince, as such his grandfather and mother demanded he gets an education fit for such a role. His tutors were harsh and unforgiving knowing that this will help him during his rule. He had long since started what humans called college courses. 

The boy had access to whatever he wanted to learn and the people who wanted him to learn it. He learned whatever Grandfather and Mother deemed necessary and what Tsuna wanted to add. As such, he found Dohachiro unworthy of being a teacher. To be a teacher is to nurture your students, to show sympathy when needed and to be strict when the time calls for such an action. A teacher wants their students to succeed and will do anything possible to allow their student to grow even if that means letting them go to learn from another teacher. Dohachiro shows no such traits, he has no sympathy, he attacks his own students for the slightest mistake. He definitely does not want his students to succeed and grow, he wants them to be the same as they are so that he can constantly show how superior he is, doing anything to stifle his students and to stunt their growth even if it means using underhand tactics to do so. In short, he is a disgrace to teachers everywhere and should be fired with dishonor so that he may never destroy another’s will to learn again. 

In fact, he had a plan on how to accomplish just that.

But first, he needed to get through the school day. The rest of the day dragged on with lunch passing by with no incidents and classes being as boring as ever. Finally, the bell signifying the end of the day rang out. The young prince hurried to pack up and was the first out of class. 

He made his way to the Discipline Committee’s headquarters and requested to meet with Kusakabe. He was directed to an empty waiting room and sat down to wait. The waiting room was small only with enough room for two couches pushed against the wall with a simple end table in between them. Across from the couches, was a coffee table and two chairs arranged to be at the ends of the table. There was a houseplant in the middle of the table.

Before this meeting, Tsuna had compiled all the evidence on Dohachiro he could find, evidence that should get him fired. The more he found on the man the more disgusted he became, that poor excuse for a teacher had never graduated from the illustrious college as he claimed, in fact, he had falsified most of his academic record. He had barely graduated from the fifth-rate college he had actually attended, but only after eight years of study. It takes about six years to become a middle school teacher but this man had required an additional two? 

How this man went on uncontested for so long was beyond the young monster. Especially since all this information was so easy for him to gather. Almost effortless. So how did this happen? Well, this was one of the reasons why Tsuna is going straight to the DC instead of presenting this to the principal. 

The principal might cover all of this up in the effort to save face since he was the one to hire Dohachiro, in fact, that is what Tsuna thinks has been happening. The sheer quantity of reports that have been made in the last year alone should have sparked investigation but nothing has come of it. This reeks of a cover-up. 

Hibari and the rest of the DC will allow no such thing to occur. Tsuna knew that for a fact. Hibari held Namimori Middle School in high regard, in fact, he held the entire town in high regard. He views Namimori as his territory and Hibari takes care of what’s his. He would not allow such anything that would sully the reputation of Namimori as a whole to continue on. 

How the principal managed to hide the large number of reports made about Dohachiro from Hibari is a mystery. 

The door to the waiting room opened and Kusakabe walked in. Kusakabe is Hibari’s second in command and the one you went to report any complaints. He relayed the complaints to Hibari if they could not be resolved without his help. He helped organize the committee while Hibari rallied them. He is 16 years old with black hair arranged in the iconic pompadour the entire DC besides Hibari has. He had a little stick in his mouth that he chews. He nodded to Tsuna and asked what his business with the Disciplinary committee was. 

The young monster stood handing the yellow file containing all the evidence to Kusakabe. He looked the older boy in the eye having to look up to do so. “This is all the information I can gather on Nezu Dohachiro. I know that there have been many reports filed about him but no action has been taken against him. With this information hopefully, something may be done about him.” Tsuna said.

The sixteen-year-old took the file looking confused about the prince’s comment but as he thumbed through the documents his expression grew more and more stormy until with a snap he closed the folder. 

“I will ensure this heads straight to Hibari. An investigation will be conducted on how this could have gone on for so long. Rest assured that Nezu’s days are numbered.” The black haired youth bowed and thanked Tsuna for bringing this to his attention and quickly left in search of Hibari. 

Tsuna gathered his belongings and set off for home he had to finish the homework assigned to him today and then start on his political lessons. He hurried home taking shortcuts to avoid anyone who wanted trouble and soon made it home unmolested.

Nana was there with a healthy snack of a bowl of mixed fruit and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with a strawberry and banana smoothie. He sat down at the table after greeting her with a hug and in between bites told her of what had occurred that day.

“So the little Hibari was unaware of this treachery huh? Well, he’s only going to be more observant in the future, now if only this didn’t come at the cost of countless student’s education.” Nana voiced as she looked her son in the eyes “ I’m so proud of you my kul you will be an amazing king one day. You managed to find all of the evidence of Dohachiro’s treachery all by yourself and when you recognize that you alone would not be able to get something done about him, brought it to the one who will be able to do something about it. Being aware of your limitations in life and recognizing the need for help is one of the most important things a king or queen needs to know. Hell, it’s one of the most important things for anyone to know!” the soon to be queen said with a laugh.

Tsuna blushed under her praise feeling happy to receive a compliment on his character and abilities.

He wanted to be a good ruler to his people so getting praise from royalty older than he made him happy. The only thing that would make him happier is if the people praised him themselves or if his grandfather commended him. 

After his snack, he went upstairs to his room to start on his homework from the school. After about an hour he finished it all and took a small 15-minute break. He then went down to the basement to start his political lessons with his mother who before his birth traversed the unique political landscape of the monsters. 

Now the thought process of monsters is in some ways vastly different from and similar to humans, for one thing, monsters are more attuned to nature and are much stronger than humans. Monsters are as likely to talk as they are to battle things out. While fighting is outright disapproved of in human society it is seen as a perfectly valid way to settle things when nothing else can. Such fights are categorized by what they are fighting over, if it is over territory it is called a turf war for example. 

Since monsters are so likely to battle over their arguments half the time the political landscape of Terra is a battlefield. As such political lessons are also Tsuna’s fighting lessons where he learns how to not only wield the different weapons of Terra but hand to hand as well. He will also learn how to fight in his monster form when he obtains it.

This specific lesson is on the fanged wyverns of the New World. As the little prince entered the basement, which looked more like an arena, his mother immediately started grilling him on the different fanged wyvern species in the New World.  
“Which fanged wyvern lives in the jungle and brushes its fur against the ground and trees to build up static electricity in its fur?” She questioned.

“Tobi-Kadachi.” He answered.

“What wyvern attacks monsters stronger than themselves when hungry and balloons to unbelievable proportions after swallowing prey whole?” 

“Great Jagras.” 

“What wyvern has large eyes and constantly fights with Tzitzi-Ya-Ku over prey?”

“Shamos.” 

“What monster passes through the Coral Highlands when carrion is not enough?”

“Odogaron.”

“What wyvern can paralyze prey as large as Radobaan with one bite?” 

“Great Girros.”

The quizzing continued with the questions getting harder and harder until the Dalamander in human form was finally satisfied with her son’s knowledge of the species of fanged wyverns in the New World.

“Good I see that you have been keeping up on your studies. Now I’m sure you're wondering why I am testing your knowledge of the fanged wyverns of the New World, that is because we will be going there during your summer vacation to negotiate with the Legiana there we want some of their warriors to become part of the crown guard.” Nana stood in front of her son with a serious look on her face. “We have to get the Legiana back on our side after the horrid incident with that rouge Rathalos. The Legiana will be invaluable in our effort to fully map our world and as patrols in the sky.” 

Tsuna nodded that made a lot of sense they will be able to fly long distances and is more even-tempered than the Bazelgeuse who tend to go off on their own looking for fights.  
The reason Terra has yet to be fully mapped is because several Elder Dragons that rearranged the territories they were in. It’s annoying but they can’t really help it since they are so large. 

“Lady Lunastra has also asked for our help in getting rid of a Deviljho outbreak, for now, it’s stalled by some of the Bazelgeuse but it won’t be for long. We will be going to the New World with our retainers and 50 other Crown Guards to not only get rid of the Deviljho but to train Lady Lunastra’s guard.” Nana put her hands on Tsuna’s shoulders “you will be entertaining Lunastra’s son in the meantime ok? I don’t want you anywhere near a Deviljho until your at least 17 is that clear?”

“Yes, mom.” Tsuna would rather do literally anything else than fight a Deviljho at his level he would most certainly die. Let it be known that monsters have a strong sense of self-preservation. 

“Well it’s already time for me to start dinner so do you want to help or do you want to get started on the reading Lord Kirin assigned to you?” the princess asked.

“Well I have five chapters to read and it is a thick book...So I should start on the assigned reading.”Tsuna sent an apologetic look to his mother and she smiled in return. ”Well, I would not want you to get behind on your studies ok? Well, we are going to be having some Italian food today specifically fettuccine alfredo with chicken and broccoli.” Tsuna’s face lit up he adored the Americanized version of fettuccine al burro while the original is not a main course the alfredo version has a thicker sauce and has chicken, broccoli, seafood and other foods added to make it a main course. It is very filling and delicious perfect for a growing monster. 

“Ok, Mom well I’m going to head up then! I love you!” The little prince hugged his mother and went upstairs to start on the reading assigned to him. He got through three of the chapter when his mother called him down for dinner. He quickly washed up and joined his mom at the table.

They had a lovely dinner with the elder monster telling stories of her misadventures with her two retainers, Arren and Klaus an Azure Rathalos and a Green Nargacuga respectively. 

“You three actually tried to steal Lagiacrus’ kill?” Tsuna laughed. “I know we failed miserably the only reason we’re alive is that I am the princess.” Nana laughed “Oh man father wrote me the riot act all three of us were grounded for weeks!” 

They continued to laugh over the stories Nana had to tell and soon dinner was over and Tsuna stood to help his mother clean up. After they finished the young prince went on to finish one more chapter of the assigned reading and then put away his school supplies and booted his ps3 and started to play god of war 3.

Meanwhile, Nana went off to finish going over the letters and reports made by the guards she carefully read through each letter and penned a reply and made copies of her reply and the letter for the record. She then went through the reports about a massive territorial dispute between five lagiacrus and 6 Plesioth that had caused a lot of trouble for the humans nearby. Thankfully the hunters and the patrolling guard in the area managed to get them to calm and settle the matter peacefully.

Eventually, she finished what she had to get done that day and soon settled on the sofa with some music playing and a book to read. She was on the fourth Harry Potter book and was very disgusted on how the adults handled literally everything so far. Tsuan agrees with her. 

Soon it was time for bed and so both Nana and Tsuna said their goodnights and went to sleep Tsuna being unaware of the surprise waiting for him at school. 

-Chapter 2 End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God posting this chapter to fanfiction.net was hell I tell you. It's so much easier to post here thank god. This chapter ended up being a lot longer than expected. 
> 
> I don’t really have an update schedule in any shape or form, sorry. I am still alive so don’t worry, but I do hope to get chapter 3 out sometime next month. 
> 
> I don’t really know who I’m pairing Tsuna up with right now but I do know that I will not pair him up with Kyoko that I already decided. Also, Tsuna might be paired with more than one person I have not decided yet. You can try and sell me on your otp but he won't be getting together with anyone for a while so we got time.
> 
> New Note 7-20-18 
> 
> Guess what I forgot to do? Post the link to my discord that's what https://discord.gg/MAC9tqS


	3. Chapter 3: A Wild Hibari Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari appears and Tsuna ends up joining the DC! Deamon comes along with some not so great news. And a tentative first step to an alliance with Hibari's family is made!

The next morning Tsuna greeted his mother sleepily as the two sat down for breakfast, Nana stifled a giggle at how cute her son is while half asleep when Tsuna woke up more she proceeded to tell him her plans for the day.

“Little one, today I have to make a visit to Lord Kushala Daora he wants to discuss a possible play date between you and his daughter for this weekend. He hopes that you two will become good friends apparently she has been having trouble making friends with the other children at her school. She does have a human friend that she has known for a long time so they might come along. Her name is Chouko please make her feel welcome ok?” Nana asked. Tsuna nodded “So where are we going to meet? Her house, mine or somewhere else?” the prince asked.

“That’s what I and Lord Kushala are going to discuss today but I should ask where do you want to meet her at?” his mom asked

“Well, we can meet where she feels comfortable going. I don’t really have a preference.” Tsuna said. Nana nodded and looked at the clock “Well you better finish up because it’s almost time for you to head out.” Tsuna shot a look at the clock on the wall and shoved what was left of his breakfast in his mouth and ran upstairs to get ready. He was running late!

Tsuna quickly got ready and ran downstairs to say goodbye to his mother and grab the nutritional shake. He then made his way to the school at a jog. When he got there Hibari was not at the gate some random DC member was which was not out of the ordinary. Tsuna thought that he was cleaning up the Nezu mess still. 

The young monster made his way to his homeroom when he felt like he was being stalked Tsuna made no sign that he had noticed and went on as normal. Then when he was almost at the door leading into the school building he was attacked.

Tsuna sensing the attack coming quickly dodged under the blow realizing the weapon was a tonfa meaning Hibari was the one attacking him. He dodged the second attack and knocked away a third Hibari was really swift for a human. He was dealing decently powerful hits so he wanted to avoid getting hit in the first place. He had no weapon on him so hand to hand it was. 

Hibari made to hit him again but Tsuna dodged and used the other’s momentum against him by pulling his arm making him lose his balance slightly but it was enough for Tsuna to get a hit in. He got Hibari just above the solar plexus and had to quickly move out of the way of another blow. 

The fight continued with Hibari missing most of his hits and Tsuna only getting hits in when he surprised Hibari. Hibari never letting up on his strikes with Tsuna having to make openings in his guard in order to land a hit. As time went on the fight got more and more intense as Hibari realized how strong Tsuna really was. 

Eventually after about an hour they both we’re slowing down but neither was backing down. This fight was important to Tsuna he now had a chance to prove himself to the ruler of the Namimori territory. A small crowd had gathered watching the fight and they gasped when Tsuna flipped Hibari over his head slamming him into the ground dazing him Tsuna was going to knock Hibari out but Hibari managed to get Tsuna in a headlock. 

Tsuna managed to get out by wrenching his body the opposite direction making Hibari lose his balance again. The fight continued on with the advantage going back and forth in between them. Eventually, they grew too tired to continue. The fight drew to a close with Hibari failing to knock out Tsuna and Tsuna failing to do the same to Hibari. 

They both stood there trying to catch their breath eventually Hibari looked Tsuna in the eye and said “You are to report to the disciplinary committee office after school do not be late carnivore” Tsuna’s eyes widened and he nodded accepting what Hibari told him. Hibari nodded at Tsuna and sent a glare at the crowding students making them scatter to their classes like that would save them the bell had range 5 minutes after the fight started they were late. 

Tsuna gathered his school bag and headed to his classes already knowing that the fight will be told to the rest of the school by lunch. Tsuna managed to get to his second-period class on time with the student body giving Tsuna impressed and fearful looks the whole way there. 

When he gets there his sat down at his desk arranging his things the way he liked it in order to prepare for the lesson ahead. The students around him either giving him impressed looks or disbelieving ones. The teacher walking preventing anyone from approaching him. When the lesson ended Yamamoto Takeshi walked up with his entourage while Tsuna was packing up for the next class.

“Hey, Tsuna that was really impressive! You fighting Hibari to a draw haha.” Yamamoto said with his never-ending smile. Tsuna got the feeling that Yamamoto didn’t really know what to make of him. The use of his first name without permission annoyed him but not enough for him to get on Yamamoto’s case at the moment.

“So Tsuna I actually wanted to ask how you learned how to fight like that?” Yamamoto asked. Tsuna felt not only annoyed but ganged up on since the entire class stopped to watch and to hear what he would say. 

“I learned out of necessity and that is all I have to say about it now if you will excuse me Yamamoto-san I have to head to my next class I don’t want to be late” and with that Tsuna swept out of the room not wanting to deal with the hive mind that is his classmates.

The rest of the day went along the same vein with people trying to corner him to ask him questions he will not answer to their satisfaction if he answered at all. Finally, the last class ended and Tsuna escaped before anyone could try and corner him again. He quickly headed to the DC HQ when he got there both Hibari and Kusakabe were there waiting.

When he walked in Hibari shoved a DC uniform at him a wordless demand for him to join. Kusakabe sighed and said, “We would like for you to join the Disciplinary Committee.” Tsuna thought about it for a moment then nodded taking the uniform.

Kusakabe smiled “Good we already decided what you are going to do.” He side eyed Hibari. Hibari gave him a frustrated look and sighed “You are going to be our secretary and scout. Your job is to help me and Kusakabe with our paperwork and with anything, Kusakabe needs along with keeping an eye out for people like Dochario” Kusakabe smiled at Hibari proud.

Tsuan was surprised they were so lax with him maybe it’s because he’s now part of the DC a part of Hibari’s pack. The fact that he’s a part of Hibari’s pack now makes him happy as that means he has impressed Hibari. Though now he has to redo his schedule he will have to talk to his mother about that. 

“Ok so I need to give you the packet detailing the way the DC works but for now I will give you a basic run down.” Kusakabe said interrupting Tsuna’s thoughts on how to tell his mother “So as you know the DC is run by Hibari and me, our primary objective is to protect Namimori and the surrounding areas. Hibari’s mother Lady Zhi Ruo is the one to handle most of the stronger enemies that come here but those she deems weak enough are handled by the DC. We also handle most of the crime alongside the police, we patrol every day, and file and handle complaints from the average citizen stuff like a part of the city being run down or broken or complaints against how some things are run. We file them to make sure the issues are not swept under the rug and to make sure that things that need doing get done. You understand so far?”

Tsuna nodded having been paying attention to what Kusakabe has been saying most of this stuff he knew already. “Good because you will be working with us and the rest of the DC doing these things. Now, most people in Namimori don’t know this but the Hibari Clan is a Yakuza family “ Here Kusakabe stopped looking at Tsuna’s face for any reaction when Tsuna had none he sent him a confused look. Tsuna smiled and said, “My family is powerful as well we have connections in multiple areas, when my Mother moved here with me we were told about the Hibari but as we are still civilians we had no need to have an audience with you.” He nodded at Hibari as he said this. “Speaking of my mother I will have to inform her about my becoming part of the DC she will want to meet the two of you if that is ok with you?” 

Hibari looked at Tsuna like he was a puzzle he wanted to solve but nodded Kusakabe nodded as well saying “Well we can make the time to come and meet your mother sometime after school this week so just let us know what day.” Tsuna smiled at them “Ok to continue where I left off the Hibari Clan is a Yakuza organization called the Hisuiokamikai or The Jade Wolves Association we tend to work with them with a lot of things from helping them patrol as Namimori is a part of their territory to being their lookouts for rival Yakuza trying to move into Namimori. Over the last few months we worked with them to get rid of the Momokyokai Yakuza, unfortunately, the battle to get them out of Namimori made us neglect some of our other duties so we hope to remind Namimori that the DC is not to be underestimated.” Kusakabe seemed to be fired up about this as did Hibari.

“Some changes are coming to the DC we hope to make our operations as efficient as possible so that this doesn’t happen again.” Hibari looked at Tsuna at this saying “Perhaps we can make a deal with your family if you and your mother are willing?” Tsuna was surprised not expecting Hibari to be willing to ask for outside help “Perhaps we will have to work out a deal when we meet with my mother then. I will let her know about your interest in a mutually beneficial relationship between the DC and my family.” Hibari nodded satisfied with that.

Kusakabe had left the room while Hibari was talking and has returned with a heavy looking thick packet with the DC labeled on the front. He walked up to Tsuna and handed him the packet. “Here this is the rest of the things you need to know about the DC it is much more detailed than the short explanation I gave you. It should have all the information you need to know. Should your mother agree to help us you can make suggestions on how to improve.” 

Tsuna nodded looking at the packet in his hands it weighed the same as a textbook and was more like one since it was too big for a staple to go through all the pages so they had put it in a cheap binder to hold it all. Why they called it a packet the little prince had no idea. 

Tsuna tucked the binder away into his bag. Kusakabe looked at the clock and said: “Well this meeting has gone on long enough we do have to patrol so you head home and tell your mother about this ok?” Tsuna nodded said his goodbyes and head home.

When he got there he was engulfed in a hug by his mother she scolded him for being an hour late hugging him all the while. The young monster hugged back apologizing when he heard the signature laugh of his third favorite person Daemon Spade. Tsuna’s face lit up with a smile “Daemon!” He said as he tackle hugged the Mist user.   
Daemon caught Tsuna hugging him back “Ah little prince I see that you are happy to see me! Now how have you been since we last saw each other?” The older male carried Tsuna to the living room and sat down with him. Tsuna snuggled with him happy to have him near. Monsters love to snuggle with those they care about they are especially affectionate if they haven’t seen a loved one in a while. Nana snuggled down on Daemon’s other side. 

“Ok so mostly it’s been really boring until I finally got all the dirt on Dochachrio and gave it to the DC yesterday. This morning Hibari tried to ambush me and we fought to a draw he ordered me to head to the DC HQ after school so that was why I was late. He and Kusakabe asked me to join the DC and I accepted he wants to meet you mom to discuss a mutually beneficial relationship between our family and the DC.” Nana beamed proudly at her son “Tsuna I’m so proud you managed to impress Hibari enough to make him want you as pack! Tell him that he and Kusakabe can come over tomorrow for dinner ok?” 

Daemon smiled and ruffled Tsuna’s hair “I’m proud that you showed that vicious little cloud your worth little prince.” Tsuna beamed, happy to have made his treasured people proud. “So mom how was your day?” Nana perked up “Oh! Lord Kushala agreed to have the meeting this weekend on Saturday we will be going to his manor we will be there all day so hopefully you and Chouko get along. Oh, and her friend Hikari Inoue will be there as well.” Tsuna nodded expecting the meeting with Lord Kushala and his daughter would last all day.

The alarm in the kitchen rang out. “Oh! The meatloaf is done!” Nana quickly got up to tend to dinner leaving Tsuna and Daemon to talk some more. Tsuna looked up at Daemon “So how have you been?” Daemon smiled and started to tell him about his time in North America “Well I went to New York to deal with some idiot who angered Lord Kirin by going back on the deal they had I can’t give you the specifics but he stole a lot of the research material Kirin had paid him to get. He had lead me on a decent chase throughout North America but eventually, I caught him in when he tried to get into Alaska on the Canadian border. I also managed to obtain all the material he stole and returned it to Lord Kirin yesterday.” 

Nana called them from the kitchen saying dinner was ready. Both Daemon and Tsuna quickly made their way to the wonderful cooking of Queen Nana. Dinner was filled with funny stories from Daemon that caused both Nana and Tsuna to laugh everyone had fun.

After dinner was over Tsuna got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with the logo for One Piece on the front. He went downstairs and he and Daemon said goodbye to Nana and headed to Akihabara. The train ride over there was quick as Namimori is not far from Tokyo. When Daemon and Tsuna got there they hit the variety of electronic stores, with Daemon being amazed at the advances from his time, and anime and manga centric stores after Tsuna picked up a few new mangas, that Daemon will most likely borrow and read after Tsuna was done with them, they headed to Super Potato a store that sells all types of video games and video game consoles. 

Here Tsuna spent the longest just browsing looking at the games that caught his interest Daemon also looked around having gained a slight love for the way a video game can tell a story. Finally, they both decided on Elder Scrolls Oblivion and The Darkness. They paid for their games and head home. On the way home Deamon makes sure that they cannot be overheard this alerts Tsuna to the serious conversation ahead.

“I wish that I had good news Tsuna,” Here the little prince got worried Daemon almost never uses his name unless it was really serious.” you already know that your sperm donor is a part of the Vongola family he’s the head of the CEDEF meaning that he is removed from the line of succession for the throne of Vongola. Unfortunately, that’s not all Enrico the first in line for the title Vongola Decimo was killed in a shootout. Now Massimo is next in line but he seems to be acting oddly. Federico also seems to be behaving oddly I think that believe someone is after them meaning they both had no hand in Enrico’s death like I first thought.” Daemon frowned. 

“And what of Xanxus is he eligible for the throne?” Tsuna asked worried about the possible disaster this seems to be becoming. “He may have been adopted but I do think he’s bloodline Vongola he looks almost exactly like Secondo and it is no coincidence that he has the same flame type as Secondo. I have yet to get my hands on a blood sample but I’m working on it.” Daemon assured Tsuna. Tsuna leaned into Daemon’s side seeking comfort since he knew exactly what would happen should all of the Ninth’s sons die. 

Daemon hugged Tsuna too him “I already told your mother about this. She said that she would support you if you decided to become Vongola Decimo and if you don’t and Vongola tries to make you we can easily move to Terra early.” Tsuna smiled knowing that he had Daemon’s support no matter what he decided to do. They stayed cuddled until the train arrived in Namimori and they disembarked heading home.

When they get home they greeted Nana who was in the living room watching Supernatural. They put the things they bought in Tsuna’s room and went back downstairs to join Nana. All three snuggled on the couch watching Dean deal with the crazy vampire hunter named Gordon. They continued to watch Supernatural until Tsuna started yawning when they sent him to bed.

Tsuna got ready for bed thinking about all the things that happened today. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

The next morning he got ready for school this time he was dressing up in a DC uniform the same one Hibari game him, and had breakfast with Daemon and his mother after breakfast he said goodbye to Daemon as Daemon had to head to China to deal with the idiot who pissed Daemon off. They all hugged and went their separate ways Tsuna heading to school, Daemon to the airport, and Nana to the store to get what she needs for dinner. 

The school day goes as Tsuna expected it to with people being shocked that he joined the DC. He avoided any questions they all had for him as most of them were none of their business. After what seemed like forever school finally ended and he made his way to the DC HQ to meet up with Hibari and Kusakabe.

When he gets there both of them are waiting for him and he tells them that his mother wants them to come over for dinner today. They agree and the three of them make their way to the little prince’s home. When they get there the scent of something magnificent could be smelled from outside the house. 

Tsuna opens the door greeting his mother who had come out of the kitchen when she heard the front door open. “Hello Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san welcome! I hope you like Hamburger Steak!” Nana was delighted to have guests as most of the humans in Namimori were unworthy of being allowed a visit to the home of the two royals. The only ones that come and visit on a regular basis are Daemon, Lord Kirin, and her’s and Tsuna’s retainers. It does get a little lonely for the two monsters who are used to living in a close-knit community.

Hibari looked delighted at the prospect of Hamburger Steak. “Come and get cleaned up and then we can eat.” Nana herded the boys into the kitchen to wash up and then they sat down to eat. It was funny for Tsuna to watch the faces of both Hibari and Kusakabe as they had their first taste of his mother’s cooking they both had such happy and content looks on their faces as they ate savoring every bite. Soon all the food was gone both Hibari and Kusakabe looked sad at that fact. 

“Sawada-san the food was amazing!” Kusakabe said with Hibari nodding in agreement. “Oh if you liked my cooking you should have the food me and Tsuna work on together! I taught him everything I know and friends of ours taught him what I couldn’t! I’m so proud of him he won’t be dependent on others to make him food for him like I was his age.” Nana beamed. Her praise made Tsuna blush bright red which made Kusakabe smile.

Nana clapped her hands "well we do have a serious meeting to get too so follow Tsuna to the basement ok? I will be right down I just have to put these dishes in the sink to be washed later.” She got up with her plate and started to gather everyone’s plates as Tsuna gestured for Hibari and Kusakabe to follow him.

The young monster led his companions to the secret trap door hidden behind the stairs. He went down first to turn on the lights and called for them to come down. The looks on their faces when they saw the arena was hilarious to Tsuna he had some trouble not laughing at them. 

He let them look around a little until his mother came down. “So I am guessing you have questions yes?” She asked. Both Hibari and Kusakabe looked at the mother and son duo and nodded. “Well before you ask your questions we will explain both mine and Tsuna’s situation. You see we are a part of a very powerful family that not many people know about. You are the heir of the Hisuiokamikai right Hibari-san?” Hibari nodded. “Well, both Tsuna and I are heir’s to a family as well, to be honest, Tsuna and I are royalty.” The shocked expressions on both Hibari and Kusakabe’s face were almost too much for Tsuna he could barely keep a serious face on.

“We can’t tell you what royal family we are from until our family and your’s form an alliance hopefully this agreement between the DC and us will be the building blocks of said alliance. So speaking of the agreement we should get to that yes?” Nana asked. Both Hibari and Kusakabe agreed so Nana and Tsuna led them to a room where they could draw out the agreement. The room was a good sized meeting room with a large black table in the middle and comfortable desk chairs surrounding it. There was artwork of the landscape of Terra all over the walls from forests to the sea to the desert. Nana sat at the head of the table with Tsuna at her right. Hibari sat at Nana’s left with Kusakabe right next to him.   
In front of the princess was a stack of paper to document the agreement and with everyone seated the meeting began. “So first we have to decide on Tsuna’s schedule since he is going to inherit a kingdom he has to go through extra lessons. He has lessons after school but I can move those too after he has dinner so he can patrol or help Kusakabe after school. He also has a meeting with a noble this Saturday so he cannot patrol that day and I want Tsuna to have Sundays off since that is the day our retainers visit. Does that sound good?” Nana asked Hibari. Nana spoke for both of them here as the oldest and first in line for the throne.

Hibari nodded and said, “Since he has the responsibility of a kingdom we are willing to be more lenient on his schedule but if he has something that comes up we need at least a day’s warning.” Nana nodded writing that down. 

“So Tsuna said that you wanted to know if we can help you be more efficient so that the situation with the Momokyokai doesn’t happen again right?” Hibari nodded “ Ok we can have bi-weekly meetings to start off starting this Monday?” Kusakabe cut in saying “Hibari-sama is coming to visit his son this Monday can we push the meeting to Tuesday? We can continue the meetings on Monday after that.” Nana nodded jotting it down.

“Also Hibari-sama may want to meet you two on Monday he was very interested in hearing about some civilian fighting his son to a draw, but learning that you are royalty you two are not really civilians in a way,” Kusakabe said. “Ok well let us know for sure on Sunday so we can prepare for the meeting. I assume we are having the meeting at the Hibari manor yes?” Hibari nodded.

Nana wrote that down on a separate piece of paper. The meeting drew to a close with it being agreed that for the most part, Tsuna would have the same responsibilities as a regular DC member with the added workload of being Kusakabe and Hibari’s secretary. In the beginning, he will work closely with Kusakabe and then when he has enough experience he will take a leadership role as third in command. 

The two royals lead Hibari and Kusakabe back up the stairs to the living room. Tsuna talks with Kusakabe and Hibari on what he can expect to happen on a regular patrol while Nana goes and types up and makes a copy of the agreement. 

When she comes back she sees Tsuna getting along with both Hibari and Kusakabe. She smiled happy that Tsuna found human’s worthy of being his friends. She hands the agreement to Hibari who looks it over and hands it to Kusakabe. They bid the two royals goodbye and leave to file the agreement with the DC and the Hisuiokamikai. 

“Ok Tsuna we need to start on your lessons for today so we need to head back downstairs.” They both head back to the arena and so Nana starts quizzing Tsuna on the different flying wyverns of the New World. 

“What flying wyvern are able to float through the air using unique sacs in their bodies, and attack with their extremely hard tails?”

“Paolumu.”

“What flying wyvern are herbivores, known to feed on the plentiful cacti of the desert, but are wildly aggressive and will pursue anything which enters their territory.?”

Here Tsuna shuddered “Diablos.” Tsuna and his retainers were chased by a Black Diablos when he was 8 to this day all three young monsters loathe Diablos.

“What flying wyvern has been nicknamed the B-52 by hunters?” Nana smiled loving the fact that the hunters nicknamed them that.

“Bazelgeuse.” Tsuna also smiled thinking the nickname was very appropriate for a wyvern that can be described as doing a bombing run.

The lesson went on like that with Nana mostly testing Tsuna on his knowledge of the New World as this was mostly a refresher lesson. Soon the lesson ended and they both looked over the packet Hibari and Kusakabe gave them and drawing up some tentative plans on how to improve the DC.

After that, they both went to bed early since Tsuna had a big day tomorrow as that was the day he will start his work as a DC member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/yDkUKgt the link to my discord server!   
> So I plan on updating at the end of the month so expect updates then. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think! Give me that glorious constructive criticism please :)


End file.
